List of women in Science Fiction
These women are involved in Science Fiction (and Fantasy) as authors, editors, fans, etc. Please feel free to add! There are further lists of women in SF on the Feminist SF Wiki Authors A * Charlie Anders * Eleanor Arnason * Catherine Asaro multiple Nebula Award winner * Pauline Ashwell * Margaret Atwood B * Kage Baker Nebula Award winner * Gael Baudino * Elizabeth Bear * Louky Bersianik * Aliette de Bodard Nebula Award winner * K. Tempest Bradford * Lois McMaster Bujold * Emma Bull * Octavia Butler C * Pat Cadigan * Suzy McKee Charnas * C. J. Cherryh * Brenda Cooper D * Candas Jane Dorsey F * Karen Joy Fowler multiple Nebula Award winner * Eugie Foster Nebula Award winner G * Greer Gilman James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Hiromi Goto James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Nicola Griffith * Eileen Gunn H * Andrea Hairston James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Sarah Hall James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Amanda Hocking * Nina Kiriki Hoffman * Nalo Hopkinson Nebula Award winner J * Shelley Jackson James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * N(ora). K. Jemisin * Kij Johnson multiple Nebula Award winner K * Vylar Kaftan Nebula Award winner * Rosemary Kirstein * Nancy Kress Nebula Award winner L * Madeleine L'Engle * Ursula K. Le Guin Nebula Award winner * Ann Leckie Nebula Award winner M * Anne McCaffrey * Vonda McIntyre multiple Nebula Award winner * Maureen McHugh * Judith Merril * Sarah Monette N * Linda Nagata * Andre Norton O * Stephanie Osborn R * Anne Rice * Joanna Russ S * Kiini Ibura Salamm James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Pamela Sargent Nebula Award winner * Elizabeth Ann Scarborough Nebula Award winner * Melissa Scott * Nisi Shawl James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Alice Sheldon - as James Tiptree, Jr. and Raccoona Sheldon * Mary Shelley * Johanna Sinisalo James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Martha Soukup Nebula Award winner * Rachel Swirsky Nebula Award winner U * Dubravka Ugrešić James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner V * Catherynne M. Valente James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner W * Jo Walton Nebula Award winner * Connie Willis multiple Nebula Award winner * Wen Spencer Y * Fumi Yoshinaga James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner Editors * Teresa Nielsen Hayden - Tor editor * Judy-Lynn del Rey * Kristine Kathryn Rusch * Ellen Datlow * Ginjer Buchanan * Shawna McCarthy Fans (feel free to add yourself) * Janice Bogstad - editor of Janus * Rachel Chalmers - fan, critic, blogger * Jeanne Gomoll - editor of Janus * Sumana Harihareswara - fan, blogger, co-editor of Thoughtcrime Experiments * Liz Henry - fan, blogger, activist * Elise Matthesen - artist, writer, SFF fan * Laura Quilter - writer, activist, Wikipedia admin, archivist, creator of Feminist Science Fiction, Fantasy, and Utopia pages * Susan Wood * Spiff - Resident nigger Other/uncategorised * Laurie Toby Edison - photographer, artist, activist * Annalee Newitz - io9 blogger * Erica Friedman - anime fan, creator of Yuricon, chief editor of ALC Publishing * Debbie Notkin - SFF fan, activist * Rica Takashima - mangaka * Women Talk Sci Fi - podcast by Eugenia and Gerri See also List of female science fiction writers on Wikipedia. * Category:Lists of women